


Lost in the Cold

by morgie_b32



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Questions, What are Tags?, akito and kureno have problems, kureno is my favorite, toxic, toxic pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgie_b32/pseuds/morgie_b32
Summary: While the snow rages on outside Akito and Kureno ponder their feelings for each other, wondering if any feelings even exist.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Kureno
Kudos: 5





	Lost in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning here. I'm sure we all know what the spoiler is at this point.
> 
> Did I write this because it snowed last night? Maybe. Anyway, I am not working on my other fic, just on a short break to work on a few other things. This is a guilty pleasure pairing of mine, I know it's toxic and I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot until I write chapter 10.

The air stayed cold. It was bitter and biting, it sprinted harshly through the hallways, and seeped into every corner of the house soaking the walls in a coating of chill. Once he imagined that on a particularly chilly night he saw a puff of breath in the room. That he sighed and somehow it was shown in the air, but it was dark that night, so he was unsure. However, that was how she liked it. Cold. 

Akito preferred the winter over every season, grinned occasionally if she saw snow twinkling outside. The kind of cold that seemed like perfection, a white nonwrinkled sheet. She’d sit and watch as snow fell and maybe, just maybe, she’d reach her hand out and let droplets of melted snow collect. She loved that weather despite not having the pleasure of going outside to enjoy it. Hatori had to constantly remind her that if she were to go outside, then it could mean bad news. That’s why she brought winter inside, all year.

In the summer Kureno didn’t mind the blasting air conditioning constantly nipping at his ears. That way he could wear his normal clothing and not have to worry about complaining. Besides, in the summer he could always imagine the outside heat, imagine a vacation somewhere, whether the vacation involved getting away from the cold, or embracing it depended on his mood and his company. In the winter months he’d have to dress warmer, the air conditioning angrier almost this time of year, and if he complained he worried Akito would get upset. He didn’t really care about too many extra layers, a vest or jacket wouldn’t kill him, but he’d wish that he could see a lit fireplace every so often. He didn’t resist the cold like Akito did, he just had to deal with it. 

“Do you like winter, Kureno?” She asked, her voice seemed as bitter as the outside wind. It was a blizzard outside, the news claiming there maybe 8 inches of snow covering the ground tomorrow morning. Even then, Akito would still insist that there could always be more snow, and could always be colder air. Not as though all this snow mattered, Kureno and Akito both would still be trapped inside a quaint and typically quiet little cage.

“I guess I don’t mind the season,” he laughed, his smile cutting a nameless tension in the room. He tugged at a sweater vest suffocating parts of his body. He had meant to wear a jacket and didn’t feel too compelled to grab one after he realized he forgot. The vest was doing the trick he guessed.

“Oh,” she mused, almost pretending to be surprised. She started walking over to Kureno draping a hand over his shoulder, “that surprises me after you vanished into the winter a few days ago.”

Kureno was still reeling from his sudden, he’d like to call it closure, but it was far from it. Kureno wanted to see Tohru Honda, needed to see her rather. Yearned to give back his feelings for Arisa, for this idea that he could. Someone can’t just stop loving someone else, Kureno actually knew all about that. He gave her the DVD and contact number back, for what? His love, a word he didn’t like using in the first place, for Akito. Calling what they have  _ love _ is tricky. Both of them didn’t like to categorize their feelings for each other if there was any at all. They lived together, slept together, remained caged together, maybe, just maybe, even loved each other. He didn’t tell Akito why he left, that wasn’t important anymore, what remained important was that he didn’t leave her side, didn’t let her cry because of him again. As of right now though, all Kureno thought about was the snowflakes gleaming outside.

“Do you need me to apologize again?” He said, stroking the new hand resting on his shoulder, “Are you not satisfied yet?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “I was distraught when you left, I didn’t know why, and I just thought that-” Kureno sensed the weariness in her voice, the slight tremble and pitch, and he took her hand in his, and pulsed it slightly.

He stopped her from continuing, he couldn’t see her like she was merely a few days ago, “Thought nothing. You don’t have to worry about me leaving, it’s never going to happen again.” 

He beamed a smile up at her, seeing a darkness fade from her eyes. She didn’t smile back, she rarely smiled at anyone. Kureno could almost feel the wind from outside, and even if he only imagined feeling it, he could hear it. Loud and thrashing about it seemed almost like a hurricane. He looked back at her and could see that look in her eyes, she wanted to ask him why, wanted to understand the reason, but he couldn’t tell her. He was barely processing what even occurred himself, questioning as to why he was so able to tell Tohru Honda, a complete stranger, everything while he struggles to even make conversation with the woman he claims he loves. Although Kureno had come to accept Akito’s silence as the way she showed her love to him. The way she’d cling to him after Shigure would leave again, or come sobbing after Ren and her exchanged a mantra of hatred at each other. All things he had come to associate Akito’s version of love with. If Kureno believed that Akito loved him then he loved her.

Kureno did believe that. He did love Akito.

“Better not,” she said like she was trying to pick herself back up, trying to pick one too many broken pieces. After Kureno’s curse broke, Akito couldn’t lose him, couldn’t let go. She had to prove that their bond was real, prove that it couldn’t be broken, prove that Ren was a liar, and didn’t know anything about their world. Now there was no bond in that sacred world anymore. Kureno was no longer the rooster, both of them knew, and Akito refused to believe that anyone else had picked up on it, and without that bond, she needed something new, something that could keep him tied to her. Then they began their affair, a love born of pity. Akito maybe only meant for it to happen once or twice, but after Shigure, she couldn’t stop. She continued and rode the line between guilt and anger, sometimes even calling it love, and if Kureno stayed then he loved her and she just maybe could love him. That’s what she thought.

Kureno stayed, she knew that. She did love Kureno. 

Kureno grinned as he brought himself up to Akito’s lips, soft, small lips. She returned this notion by sliding her hand to unbutton the top button of Kureno’s shirt. Kureno pulled away and glanced up and smiled at her, she returned, a rare smile from Akito and they moved over to the bed. 

Eventually, their clothes were scattered on the floor, their bodies succumbing to the chill in the air, a blizzard raging outside. Akito was soft to Kureno’s touch, his hand sliding over her collarbone. She moans softly and quietly, and Kureno grins. Then at one point in the sweat and smell of sex, they imagine that they’re with other people. Kureno isn’t with Akito’s fragile body, and Akito isn’t wrapped around someone she doesn’t feel connected to. Of course, these are delusions and both come to realize that this is their way of life. They go until they’re done, all they can do is struggle to fill an awkward silence.

Akito breaks it this time, “I love you,” she tells him, believing that it could be true in different circumstances.

“I love you too,” He mumbles, wiping a tinge of sweat off his forehead.

Then they both lay back down, and drown themselves in covers thinking it can stop the raging snow outside. They’ll think about things, then think about nothing, eventually, they’ll realize that there’s nothing that can really save them. 

Now they’ll both lie here, continuing to get lost in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and reviews are welcome. :))


End file.
